Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One such service includes sharing resources among users. By way of example, a user may wish to allow other users to access a resource, such as a wireless access point when the designated users are within range of the access point. Juxtaposed with the ability to enable users to share resources is the need to maintain security with respect to the resources, and to enable sharing of the resources without degradation of performance of the resources. By way of example, a user that shares a wireless access point among designated users may wish to maintain a certain level of security and performance of the wireless access point. Although certain resources, such as wireless access points, have built-in security features, the security features may make sharing the resources complex. For example, to revoke the permission of one user to access an access point, the security settings with respect to the access point must be accessed to change the security settings (e.g., password, revocation of a MAC address, etc.). Unfortunately, there is currently no method that controls the access users have to resources that is independent of controlling the resource settings directly to maintain the security and performance of the resources.